5 new poems
by RandomGwen
Summary: the faccts arent true, the storm, blinded by pain, you played pretend, you will remember


The facts aren't true

Closer to heaven, but still so far away

So hard to make it trough, each passing day

There's a veil between me and the world, I'm not your average type of girl

Nothing is real, the facts aren't true, I refuse to live without you

So I close my eyes, and walk through life

I wouldn't notice, if someone pulled a knife

I am strong, but not strong enough

I am weak, though they say I'm tough

I'm scatterbrained, my mind in a whirl, I'm not your average type of girl

Time I changes, new words for all the pages

In the real world he's gone, he left, moved on

And here I remain, always here, never sane

My ears they hear, but do not believe

The truth is something I cannot conceive

In my world he's always there, in my world he'll always care

So I close my eyes, I paint my view

I close my eyes, and the facts aren't true

* * *

The storm

People change, life goes on

And you are nearly, halfway gone

Hearts will mend, time does heal

And it is time, to forget how we feel

Truth comes out, tears will fall

I'll be forced to take down my wall

She'll forgive, you'll forget

But I'll always remember, as if we just met

You'll move on, I'll stay here

I'm almost blind, but my future is clear

Rain will stop, and rainbows form

I know I'll make it, through this storm

You are right, this must end

Feels like I'm loosing, my best friend

You are gone, I am alone

I guess my pain, will stay unknown

* * *

Blinded by pain

Don't know what to right

Don't know what to say

Don't know how to tell him

Im fading away

I always tell him I love him

And every word of it is true

But how to I explain

How I need you

Never thought that I was pretty

Not strong and not smart

You opened up my eyes

Came in and touched my heart

It doesn't matter that you lied

Because I cannot forget

How you made me feel special

Since the day we first met

And even though its over

And you don't care anymore

I still feel like I did

So long before

It didn't matter that you hurt me

Or that you watched as I bled

Blinded by obsession

Believed every word you said

I will always care

Even though you never did

When he first came along

My hear ran and hid

Did not wan to replace you

Because you were all mine

Even though I know it's not true

And I was tangled in your vine

I feel like I should tell him

I feel like I should know

But I fear that if I tell him

He might decide to go

I don't want to be alone

And so I can't let him leave

When I think about it

I find it hard to breathe

I don't want to break him

Don't want to make him hurt

Just can't let him fall

Or let him lie in the dirt

So what am I to do?

How can I explain?

I don't know what I want

I'm blinded by pain

* * *

You played pretend

I'd like to say it's all your fault

But we are both to blame

I'd like to say I was under a spell

But I was feeling perfectly well

I'd like to say I was hypnotized

But really I just, believed your lies

I'd like to say I didn't know

That I was oblivious to the truth

But I cannot blame my youth

I knew it all, I took the fall

Now you stand, now I crawl

You made me think I was coming to an end

Made me think I was more then a friend

But now I know you played pretend

You think she's the love of your life

I don't know if it's true or not

But I do know you'll never be mine

Even I you want me, your wasting your time

You pulled me in, played games with my heart

I didn't even try to dodge your dart

I was stupid, I was lame

Now I'm hardly even sane

* * *

You will remember

When the rain hits your face

You will remember my song

You'll remember I made you sing along

When the wind blows your hair

You will remember my dance

You will remember I put you into a trance

When the ocean surrounds your feet

You will remember my voice

You will remember it really, gave you no choice

When you see my picture

You will remember it's your fault

You'll remember your heart, threw me out of its vault

When you pick a flower

You will remember my name

You'll remember a picture, just isn't the same

Whenever you run

You will remember the day

You'll remember the day, you sent me away

When you look in a mirror

You will remember my tears

You'll remember that they, reflected your fears

When you look at the stars

You will remember my eyes

You'll remember my pain, when I saw through your lies

When the snow kisses your cheek

You will remember my love

You'll remember that you sent me away in one shove

And when you see me again

You will remember why

My smile brings, a tear to your eye


End file.
